random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Mario the Hedgehog (remake)
THE REMAKE TO THE WIKI'S CLASSIC STORY OF The Legend of Mario the Hedgehog. LETS BEGIN! Chapter 1: Bratty Princess Narrator: Once upon a time, in the MUSHROOM KINGDOM, a midget plumber ate a mushroom. Then he grew. So he ate another. And grew more. Eventually he grew so much that he squished the entire kingdom, so the plumber, also known as Mario, was outlawed by Princess Toadstoll herself. Princess Peach: You are banned, Mario! Mario: WHAT?! EVERY TIME NINTENDO RELEASES A DANG GAME ABOUT ME I RESCUE YOU, AND YOU REPAY ME BY BANNING ME? Princess Peach: You know that I saved you once, too. Mario: THAT WAS JUST ONE SMALL-SCALE NINTENDO DS GAME! I RESCUE YOU EVERY OTHER STINKIN' TIME! YOUR BEING MORE BRATTY THEN... then... I can't remember the name. Princess Peach: Who's name? Mario: The other princess I am thinking of, that I met at some river or something, and she was a real brat. I'm gonna go try figuring out what her name is. Princess Peach: Oh, okay. See you in a few minutes, Toad: Princess, can I have some cake? Princess Peach: Are you part of the royal family? Toad: No. Princess Peach: THEN YOU'RE NOT GETTING CAKE! Chapter 2: Some dude in a skirt. Mario: I can't remember that girl's name! Hey, Miyamoto, do you remember her name? Miyamoto: No. But I do know who will! Mario: Who? Miyamoto: The person is at Hyrule Castle, wearing a skirt. Mario: Okay! (7 minutes later) Mario: (talks to Link) Have you seen a girl in a skirt? Link: I AM A BOY, AND I AM NOT WEARING A SKIRT! Mario: Oh, he meant you. :/ Do you remember that bratty princess's name? Link: You mean Zelda? Zelda: WHAT DID YOU SAY? Link: Oh, nothing! Yeah, I said nothing! Mario: No... Link: Princess Ruto? Mario: YES! Her! Now let's go tell Princess Peach. Chapter 3: Pineapples and Poop (7 minutes later) Link: Oh look, a pineapple! Dunkleberry Queen: BWAHAHA! I AM TURNING STUFF INTO PINEAPPLES SO I '''CAN BECOME A PINEAPPLE! IT IS MY DESTINY! Link: Well, MY destiny is to become the master of the sword, the wind waker, to save Princess Zelda several times, save Hyrule, save Skyloft, stop the moon from crushing Termina, and finding the Triforce. ''Just sayin Dunkleberry Queen: >_> Ugh! Wait- what is YOUR destiny, Mario? Mario: My destiny is to have my plumber's swag forever! Link: I think our destinies totally pwn yours, Dunkleberry Queen. Dunkleberry Queen: That's it! I SHALL SHAPE-SHIFT INTO YOU GUYS AND TAKE CONTROL! (Link and Mario dodge her spirit and she lands in Epona's poop) Dunkleberry Queen: Aw great, I am now poop! CURSE YOU MARIO AND LINK! Chapter 4: The King's Hotdogs Link: Let's save the pineapples and turn them into their former forms! Mario: That lady is such a fail! She only had one pineapple! The King: I wonder whats for dinner. Link: Go back to Hyrule Castle, King! The King: NOT UNTIL I GET MY DINNER! (starts eating the pineapple!) Mario: NO! STOP EATING THAT PINEAPPLE IT IS ACTUALLY A TRANSFORMED PERSON! Dunkleberry Queen/Poop: Actually, they weren't pineapples, they were hotdogs, just the person who made my sign is really bad at spelling. The King: WELL THEN I WANT THE HOTDOGS! Link: NO! (kills The King) That's better! Look! The hotdog has a nameplate! Mario: What does it say? Link: Sonic! Hotdog: SANIC HOTDOGS! (transforms back into Sonic) Mario: Yay he's back to normal! Sonic: Yeah! Now can we have some dinner? I am starving! Link: Let's have this pineapple. We can use my MASTER Silverwear to eat it! Mario: Woohoo! Chapter 5: Sanic Genuations Sonic: So guys, what should we do? Mario: We can go tell Peach what Princess we were thinking about! Link: Nah. I HAVE AN IDEA! Sonic: WHAT?!? Mario: I think his idea is to go back in time! Sonic: GREAT! (jumps into Time Eater paradox portal) Link: I was just gonna use my ocarina. Mario: I'm just gonna use a Time Eater paradox portal MIXED with an ocarina! (trollface) Narrator: THEN EVERYONE MEET IN THE PAST AND MEET CLASSIC VERSIONS OF THEMSELVES! 8-Bit Mario: Hi Future Mario! Mario: Your so young and dumb, 8-bit Mario! YOU CAN'T EVEN WALL KICK YET! 8-Bit Mario: IN ONLY 11 YEARS I'LL HAVE WALL KICK IN SUPER MARIO 64! Mario: But that'll be 64-Bit Mario. You are still 8-Bit Mario. (trollface) Child Link: I'm gonna use the Deku Mask! Link: No, use the Goron Mask! It is better! Child Link: But the Deku Mask's snot is better. Link: Aw, SHUTTUP! Anyway, aren't we lucky that we don't have to go through puberty? Child Link: YAAA! Classic Sonic: I'm so adorable! Sonic: AND I'M SO CHILDHOOD RUINING! BWAHAHAHA! Classic Sonic: ;_; Sonic: (trollface) Chapter 6: Attack of the Overlooked Series of Sega and Nintendo Link: We are the most popular serieses of our gaming companies! Mario: Yes! Sonic: IKR! Kirby: ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! (starts sucking up univese) Mario: AAAAAH! Samus: HAHA! (starts shooting at them) Link: YIKES! AiAi: I'M GONNA RUN OVER YOU GUYZ! (starts running over them) Sonic: AAAAH! Captain Oliminar: (sends Pikmin at Mario, Link, and Sonic) Amigo: (throws Mexican stuff at Mario, Link, and Sonic) Billy Hatcher: (eggs Mario, Link, and Sonic) Ash: Technically, my series is still really popular, just Nintendo doesn't treat us as popular as we are, besides the large number of games made for us. But, eh, who DOESN'T want to throw charizard at Mario, Link, and Sonic? Mario: (raises hand) Ash: THEN YOU WILL DIE! Chapter 7: Finally Seeing Peach Again Peach: Man, it sure is BORING around here! (Mario, Link, and Sonic walk in, exausted from battle) Mario: It turns out the princess is Princess Ruto. Peach: IDC! You guys have been gone so long I replaced Mario with Luigi, Sonic with Tails, Zelda with- Link: AHEM! Peach: WHAT? Link: My name isn't Zelda. Peach: Then why is your series called "The Legend of Zelda", Zelda? Link: It is Nintendo logic. Peach: IDC! BTW, I replaced you with Link with Ganon. Ganon: Yes! I got in! (speaks into radio) START AMBUSH! (Bowser and Robotnik attack) Peach: AAAAH! Toad: IT WAS A TRAP! Admiral Ackbar: That's my line! Toad: Then what is MY line? Admiral Ackbar: Your line is "Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another castle!" Toad: Good point! Chapter 8: The End Mario: We must protect the castle! Link: Okay! (uses Master sword and slices everyone) Sonic: Great, but you killed our friends, too. >_> Link: I know! (takes off costume) I am actually... Mario and Sonic: WHA? YOU ARE- This page has been temporarily disconnected. Link: YEP, I AM- This page has been temporarily disconnected again. Mario and Sonic: I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT IT IS- This page has been temporarily disconnected AGAIN! (trollface) Narrator: THE END! Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Mario Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Category:Stories Category:Epic Stuff Category:The Legend of Mario the Hedgehog